1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices so far developed include the one disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. H08-125120. The semiconductor device according to the publication is a three-dimensionally integrated semiconductor device including a plurality of semiconductor chips (LSI) stacked on each other. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 9, a semiconductor chip 102 is stacked on a semiconductor chip 101. On the upper surface of the semiconductor chip 101, a plate-shaped electrode 104 is provided, in electrical connection to an interconnect 103 of the semiconductor chip 101. On the back surface of the semiconductor chip 102, a plate-shaped electrode 107 is provided, in electrical connection to an interconnect 106 of the semiconductor chip 102 through a via plug 105 penetrating the semiconductor chip 102. Such electrode 104 and the electrode 107 are mechanically joined, thus constituting the structure in which the semiconductor chip 102 is stacked on the semiconductor chip 101.